


Cersei x Jaime Folgers Christmas

by LionessOnTheThrone (Purrfect)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Folgers "Home for the Holidays" Commercial, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Folgercest, Holidays, Incest, Inspired by Folgers "Home for the Holidays" Commercial, Sibling Incest, Twincest, folgers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purrfect/pseuds/LionessOnTheThrone
Summary: Cersei x Jaime Christmas/Folgers incest Commercial Moodboard AU.





	Cersei x Jaime Folgers Christmas

I originally posted this on tumblr, but for some reason, I got only two reblogs! I don't understand how I got only 2 reblogs and less than 20 notes total, yet when someone just said Jaime/Cersei Folgers Christmas commercial AU it got over 80 notes! Guys, wtf? I know it's not perfect (I may be off on the hair color some) but I spent hours on this moodboard and I think I did pretty good. So what's with the lack of support from my fellow shippers? I thought everyone would love this. I had even intended to do a small story with it (time permitting) but I guess I won't bother. Reblog link below moodboard, if anyone does want to reblog.it would be much appreciated! At the moment I'm extremely fed up with fandom due to lack of support so it would help a lot! Thanks and Merry Christmas! 

Reblog link here:

http://lionessonthethrone.tumblr.com/post/180994027050/cerseijaime-folgercest-holiday-moodboard


End file.
